Las Horas
by Sayuri DV Liqueur
Summary: Fye es condenado a muerte por el Rey, con pocas horas de vida, veamos que pasa por la mente del mago... una visión mia de lo pudo haber pasado en Celes, denle una oportunidad. KuroganeFye... creo...
1. La visita del Rey

**Bueno, aquí con el primer fanfic de esta pareja, espero les guste mucho.**

**Declamier: TRC no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Bueno, ahora al fic.**

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

**La visita del Rey… los pensamientos del Vampiro.**

Escucho pasos aproximarse a mi habitación que ahora cumple con la misión de mantenerme encerrado, vaya que eres tonto ¿No ves que no tengo lugar al cual escapar? No tengo lugar al cual acogerme, por eso nunca me quedaba en una dimensión, por miedo a que me encontraras, pero al final lo lograste, me encontraste, fui yo quien dejó que me encontraras… dejé que me atraparas.

La puerta se abre y entras con los guardias tras tuyo, luego de acercarte a una distancia prudente indicas que pueden dejarte solo, quieres hablar con el prisionero antes de la ejecución.

Ambos nos quedamos solos, no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que volteo nuevamente para ver por la ventana, quiero distraerme en algo…

- Yuui.

Me llamas, pero no volteo… es raro volver a escuchar mi nombre verdadero… me acostumbré demasiado a que me llamen Fye.

- Yuui, tenemos que hablar.

Escucho que te aproximas un poco, sé que no te atreverás a acercarte más, sé que no, porque al igual que yo sientes pesar en tu corazón, no tanto como el mío, pero aun así es pesado; prefiero poner fin al asunto así que te seguiré el juego.

-¿qué? ¿No deberías estar celebrando? Dentro de poco serás testigo de mi ejecución, la ejecución del traidor más grande de la historia de Celes- digo con acides, esperando que así me dejes tranquilo para poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda para pensar en él…

- … para ir al grano, solo vine para preguntarte una cosa.

Noto en su voz algo de molestia, así que me volteo y lo veo ahí, delante de mí con sus elegantes vestiduras.

Ashura, soberano del Reino de Celes.

- ¿una pregunta? ¿Acaso no estás satisfecho con lo que te conté? Las batallas que enfrente durante el viaje, alegrías, tristezas, frustración, dolor- al decir dolor llevó mi mano al parche que cubre parte de mi rostro, no es porque me recuerde el dolor de haber perdido un ojo, fue el dolor de haber perdido… de haberlo perdido a él, y el parche fue lo único que me regaló, así que lo tengo como un tesoro.

- no, no me interesa saber eso.

- entonces, ¿me preguntarás, otra vez, el por qué te deje dormido en vez de matarte?- siempre con lo mismo mi rey, pero ya te lo dije miles de veces y juro que fue la verdad.

- no.

- ¿entonces?

- …

¿Por qué callas, Ashura? Es la primera vez que te veo guardando silencio, vamos, pregúntame de una vez que deseas saber.

- lo último que le pediste.

- …- esto no me gusta.

- ¿qué fue lo último que le pediste antes que te dejara atrás? Antes de que te abandone.

- … así… que era eso…- volteo nuevamente, no quiero que me veas cuando estoy a punto de llorar cada vez que recuerdo aquello, cada vez que lo recuerdo, cada vez que recuerdo… que soltó mi mano…

- escuché claramente tus gritos, pero no pude descifrar que es lo que decías, quiero saberlo, Yuui.

- ¿por qué? Debes de tener una buena razón para querer saberlo- no pienso contestarte ¿Para qué? No tiene ningún sentido.

- solo limítate a responder ¿qué fue lo que le pediste?... antes de que yo llegara y cerrase el portal.

- …- no pienso decírtelo.

- ¿Acaso le pediste que volviese para rescatarte?

Tu tono de vos cambió, así como una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro; entonces esto es un juego, Ashura, viniste para destrozar todas mis esperanzas.

Pero este juego lo ganaré yo…

- no, no le pedí eso…

- Entonces… ¿le rogaste que no te deje?

- no…

- ¿le pediste perdón por todo?

- no

- …

Esto va mejor de lo que imaginé, no adivinaste ni una, mi Rey.

- ¿qué le pediste?

- eso es algo que no lo diré, ni a ti ni a nadie.

- ¿Aunque de ello dependiese tu vida?

- nunca lo diría.

Ambos callamos mientras nos miramos desafiantes, no te temo, Ashura, ya no te tengo miedo porque lo que más temía ya ocurrió y ahora lo único que me queda es esperar a que tengan la "misericordia" de acabar con mi vida.

Volteas la mirada hacia la mesa donde aún permanece la bandeja con la comida que me dejaron en la tarde, no la toqué.

- me informaron que no probaste bocado alguno desde que te trajeron, ya pasaron 15 o 20 días, Yuui, al menos deberías comer algo.

¿Qué es eso?

¿Preocupación?

Ashura, algo te está pasando, nunca hubieses prestado atención a un condenado, nunca me hubieses prestado atención a mí, ¿por qué ahora?

No, no pienso cambiar mi actitud hacia ti.

- te lo dije, la razón por la que no puedo comer o beber… a no ser que me traigas en un vaso su sangre- digo mientras mi ojo se torna amarillento por breves instantes.

- ¡déjate de tonterías! ¡Esto al menos debería bastar!

Lo único que hago es reír, reír como un lunático… reír para no llorar.

- Jajaja… en serio, Ashura… ¿en serio me creíste cuando te conté lo que ocurrió en ese mundo?... jajaja, tal parece que no.

- ¡…!

Y de un momento a otro te tengo acorralado contra la pared, con mis largas uñas apuntando a tu garganta, podría ser tan fácil ahora…

- todo lo que me pasó es verdad, esta vez no dije ni una sola mentira… tal parece que no prestaste atención alguna.

Y me alejo, debiste ver tu cara mi Rey, sorprendido hasta la médula y los latidos de tu corazón eran tan fuertes y desesperados que podría habértelo arrancado solo para que ese molesto ruido que tiene se calmase y me devolviera la tranquilidad que me queda antes de partir.

- pudiste haberme matado.

- …

- ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

- …

- Yuui, ¡responde!

- tan solo viniste a hacerme una pregunta, ¿recuerdas?- no tiene caso que le des vueltas al asunto, lo hecho, hecho está y por primera vez en mi vida no tengo miedo de lo que vendrá después- te aconsejo que te retires, los del consejo podrían dudar de tu determinación si se enteran del tiempo que estuviste conmigo.

- …

Tan solo te marchas…

- una cosa más, Ashura- te detienes pero sin voltear a verme, mejor- aprovecha esta noche para la ejecución, no tengo energías para pelear y defenderme, así que no daré resistencia… no comí durante 12 ¿o son más? Bueno, digamos que 15 días y, básicamente, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- … tu magia…

- la utilicé para que ellos pudiesen escapar ¿recuerdas? Y reponer la energía perdida toma al menos como 30 a 40 días, bien lo sabes y yo no tengo el tiempo para reponer mi magia, aunque de todas formas no pienso utilizarla, solo tenía la mitad y basto para que ellos se fueran y tú no pudieses seguirlos…

- entonces, tú…

- ¡…!

Oh no, acabo de cometer un craso error… yo y mi boca…

- fuiste tú, quien lo expulsó para que pudiese llegar al portal…

- … cállate

- tú lo empujaste para que no se quedase…

- … basta

- fuiste tú… quien dejó que él te abandonara…

- …

- si tanto lo amabas… ¿por qué lo dejaste ir?

- …

A duras penas recobro la compostura, no dejaré que me veas llorar, lo siento… pero…

- solo… viniste aquí… a hacerme una pregunta… Ashura…

- …

Escucho la puerta abrirse, al fin me dejaras solo…

- te quedan tres horas, Yuui

Escucho eso y te vas…

Lo sé, me quedan tres horas…

Espero que pasen rápido…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… no se alarmen, publicaré rápido, este no será un fic muy largo… aunque veamos como avanza… jijijiji… nos leemos.


	2. Recuerdos, la despedida

Segundo capítulo ^u^… espero los guste…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

**Recuerdos… La despedida del Mago y el Ninja**

Maldito reloj.

Pasa tan lento que preferí tomarlo y arrojarlo contra la pared.

Je… tal como él hubiese hecho…

…

…

Te extraño… Kurotan…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Cuando nos vimos por primera vez donde la bruja de las dimensiones, llamaste mi atención, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con el olor a sangre tan impregnado en sus ropas como en sus ojos, eres alguien muy singular, lo sigues siendo.

Luego, cuando comenzamos a conversar… más bien dicho, cuando comencé a llamarte por apodos y tú a gritarme… je… me resultó muy divertido, me encantaba hacerlo, era la primera vez que llamaba a alguien con apodos y era la primera vez que ese alguien causaba una sensación algo extraña en mi interior…

Recuerdos de Otoo… las borracheras que teníamos y tú acababas llevándonos a todos a nuestras respectivas camas, me encantaba hacerme al que estaba completamente ebrio tan solo para que tú me llevases, me encantaba sentirme en la seguridad de tus brazos aunque sea un poco.

Los viajes entre los mundos, te conocí mucho mejor durante todos ellos, cada vez aprendiendo más… cada vez aferrándome a eso llamado vida y esperanza… cada vez más enamorado… un tonto enamorado…

Pero no todo es color de rosa… llegamos a Tokyo X… y allí todo dio un vuelco porque ahí estaba seguro que si comenzabas a involucrarte más a fondo conmigo, terminaría lamentándolo… intenté alejarte, pero… eres tan testarudo… eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti…

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva… sabía que tarde o temprano sabrías todo de mi… y no me equivoqué…

Llegamos a Celes… y todo lo que intenté ocultar, todo lo que intenté esconder… absolutamente todo fue puesto en bandeja de plata frente a tus ojos… fue la primera vez que tuve miedo de tu mirada, tus ojos me miraron como si viesen al ser más repugnante de la tierra y acertaste… soy el ser que cometió más pecados en toda su vida… nací pecador y pecador moriré… je, no creo que ni el cielo ni el infierno me reciban

Lloré cuando me miraste, sentí que mi cuerpo ardía en el mismo infierno… mi mayor temor se cumplió… comenzaste a odiarme…

El resto es historia, mi Rey atacando y tú junto con los niños intentando salir ilesos… pero era inútil…

**Flash Back**

- ¿listo para verlos morir?

Fye se levantó pesadamente luego de haber recibido un ataque directo que lo envió a volar para luego chocar con una de las paredes…

- …- alzó la mirada, mostrando odio en aquel ojo que se encontraba amarillento, brillando, anunciando que estaba listo para volver a atacar- … déjalos en… paz…

Se incorporó como pudo, pese a que ahora su nueva habilidad le permitía sanar rápido, ni siquiera un vampiro podría recuperarse rápido con los ataques de un mago como Ashura… quien por cierto vio con regocijo el cuerpo maltrecho de Fye, sus ropas enrojecidas por la cantidad de sangre perdida y que a duras penas intentaba incorporarse.

- no estás en condiciones de pelear o de moverte siquiera… quédate ahí y observa…

Ashura elevó ambas manos y al medio de ellas comenzó a formarse un esferita azulada mientras en voz baja recitaba unas palabras.

- nhg…

- Ku… Kurogane- el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir más a prisa al ver que un mal herido ninja se incorporaba entre los escombros- Kurogane

- …- el moreno miró a sus espaldas viendo a los niños y a la bola blanca, inconscientes y mal heridos- … maldición…

De pronto una luz azulada iluminó todo el lugar hecho escombro, Fye y Kurogane voltearon a ver… Fye se aterró.

Ashura tenía en sus manos una esferita que emitía una luz muy fuerte, casi enceguecedora, Ashura comenzó a acercarse.

- después de acabar con ellos, arreglaremos cuentas, Yuui…

Kurogane empuñó su espada, dispuesto a atacar, pero…

- ¡…! ¿¡Qué haces, mago idiota!

El rubio corrió con todo lo que le dieron las piernas y ahora se encontraba delante de Kurogane dándole la espalda con los brazos abiertos, los estaba protegiendo

- ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para eso? Mi querido Yuui- Ashura se detuvo al ver el actuar del joven mago- retírate, hablaré contigo después.

- …- no se movió.

- …- el moreno no dijo nada, ahora su cabeza era un caos, ¿Yuui? ¿Fye? ¿Quién era en verdad el mago de pacotilla?... los recuerdos que Ashura les mostró, a él y a los niños, volvieron a su cabeza y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro así como una nueva pregunta, la más importante de todas… ¿podría volver a confiar en… el mago?

-… esto es… todo lo que puedo… hacer… lo siento…

Luego de las débiles palabras que dijo el rubio una brillante luz comenzó a rodearlo, a él, al moreno y a los niños junto con Mokona… Ashura retrocedió, sorprendido…

- ¡…!... ¡qué!... ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

-¡Kurogane, coge a los niños y a Mokona, no los sueltes!- al gritarle no volteó- ¡rápido!

- …- sin perder tiempo cogió a Syaoran, Sakura y a Mokona que ya comenzaba a despertar.

**Fin Flash Back **

Espero no te enojes, pero es verdad, mentía la mayoría de las veces para que ese lazo que me costó tener contigo no se rompa… pero creo que no puedo pedir milagros, tú te diste cuenta de toda mentira grande o pequeña, eso me daba miedo y mucho…

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Estarás ya en tu querido Japón? ¿Junto con Tomoyo tal vez?... es muy probable… eso hace que me sienta… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene horrible?... ¡está bien! ¡Me hace sentir mal! ¿¡Por qué!... porque… porque… porque… me dejaste a mí para irte con ella ¿cierto?... je, eso demuestra cuanto envidio a Tomoyo… envidiarla al punto de…

Creo que… si me escucharas ya me hubieses dado un buen golpe si intentase hacerle algo a tu princesa, pero soy incapaz, ella te hace feliz ¿verdad? No puedo quitarte algo que te hace feliz… y además, aunque no la conozca ella me agrada… ¿por qué?... fácil, tenemos los mismos gustos… tú en primer lugar…

Ah… Kurotan… ¿estarás despierto, durmiendo, bebiendo?... ¿pensando en mí?... JAJAJAJAJAJA… en verdad… jajaja… en verdad me encantaría pensar que haces eso jajajaja…

…

…

Y a pesar de reír… empiezo a llorar…

**Flash Back**

- ¡ ¿Qué Rayos…?

- ¡Ahora, podemos irnos!- Mokona, que ya había despertado, aprovechó el campo de energía que creó el mago y así escapar.

Ashura miraba con asombro, eso era de no creer, ¿ese era Yuui? ¿Aquel que se aprovechaba del sentimiento de los demás ahora se preocupa por unos completos desconocidos?... interesante.

El lugar comenzaba a colapsar, pronto todo quedaría en ruinas, debían de escapar ya…

- ¡Oye… Mago, vámonos!- gritó al joven que aun mantenía el escudo, pero al ver su lenta reacción decidió acercarse.

El rubio volteó lentamente, si lo había oído, pero ahora…

- ya fue suficiente…

- ¡...!

- FYE.

El campo fue destruido porque aquel que lo mantenía recibió un ataque directo, para ser más precisos… Ashura lo atravesó con una espada, a la altura de su vientre, el soberano de Celes se acercó al rubio para luego abrazarlo, empujando aun más la espada en su interior…

- ¡ngh!

- ya, ya… Yuui, está bien… tan solo limítate a verlos morir- y de un solo movimiento sacó la espada tan rápido como se la estacó.

Cayó al suelo, formando un nuevo charco de sangre… sintiéndose inútil de nuevo…

- oh cielos…- Ashura esquivó a tiempo el ataque del moreno- ¿aun quieres salvarlo después de todo lo que te enseñe?

- ¡eso no te interesa!- y volvió a atacarlo… pero…- ¡…!

- …

- … terco- Ashura vio como el rubio se había levantado y sujetó a Kurogane pasando sus brazos por su cintura, impidiéndole avanzar.

- Mo… Mokona… rápido…- dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para la pelotita blanca.

- ¡VAMOS!- a pesar de lo asustada que se encontraba, comenzó a abrir el portal que primero se llevó a los niños.

Kurogane tiró del brazo del rubio y se dirigió al lugar del portal, pero…

- ¡…!- un nuevo ataque lo detuvo, uno que evidentemente provenía del rey de Celes, quiso empuñar su espada de nuevo, pero el portal comenzó a tragárselo, lo primero que hizo fue coger el brazo del rubio

Ashura comenzó a acercarse…

- ¡Idiota, levántate!

- …- cada vez comenzó a resbalar.

- … ¡MAGO!…

- …- se dejó caer quedando de rodillas, pero la mano de Kurogane sostuvo la suya, apretándola con fuerza, era evidente que si no respondía sujetando la contraria…

- FYE… YUUI… COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES… VAMOS…

Kurogane

- ¡…!- volteó, era la voz de…

Kurogane

- Tomoyo… - susurró.

El portal comenzó a cerrarse, apretó los dientes, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sacaría a ese mago loco con todas las fuerzas que le quedasen y luego le daría una tremenda paliza y… y… y… tal vez, por fin, pueda aclarar unas cuantas cosas que lo traían confundido… aquello que crecía cada día al ver al mago que, para su desgracia, no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Escoge sabiamente, mi querido ninja

Sin saber cómo, la voz de Ashura retumbaba en su mente.

Ahora mismo, tienes la oportunidad de irte con tu princesa

Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de… de… de él.

Y olvidarte de este mentiroso sin remedio

Su mano comenzó a temblar… comenzó a dudar.

Solo tienes… que soltar su mano…

Suéltala

- Kuro… Kurogane- la débil voz del rubio se hizo presente, el moreno alzó la mirada y se topó con el color azul intenso del ojo de Fye, ambos se miraron por segundos que parecían eternos.

Suéltala

El agarre comenzó a perder fuerza…

- Kurogane- la voz del rubio denotaba miedo, tanto, que ahora era él quien comenzó a presionar la mano del moreno… comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- … Kurogane…

Suéltala

-… no… lo siento- no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible.

Kurogane

La dulce voz de Tomoyo se hizo presente, diciéndole lo cerca que estaba de Japón, aquel lugar que añoraba con toda el alma.

Suéltala

La voz fría de Ashura que le daba a entender una cosa… soltar esa mano que ahora lo retenía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban… Y por último…

- Kurogane

La voz quebrada del rubio, tan apagada, tan rota… tan arrepentida…

Nuevamente llevó su mirada a… Fye… del ojo azulado del rubio nacían lágrimas…

Suéltala… y serás libre, de nuevo… déjalo…

El rostro de Fye expresó asombro y tristeza… su pupila se contrajo y abrió su ojo sorprendido…

- … - sin decir una sola palabra, casi sin expresar nada en su rostro excepto ocultar su mirada…

…

…

Kurogane… Soltó su mano…

…

…

La mano del rubio se estiró todo lo que pudo logrando rozar los dedos del moreno… y ese contacto trajo de nuevo al ninja la realidad…

Tarde… muy tarde…

Ambas manos se buscaron, Kurogane intentó detener su partida estirando lo más que podía su brazo para alcanzar la mano del rubio…

Sus dedos, casi entrelazados, se quedaron unidos lo suficiente para que el mago, llorando, gritase algo que solo escuchó Kurogane, sorprendiéndolo; quedando asombrado por la petición del mago…

El simple roce se deshizo…

Kurogane desapareció tras el viento fuerte y las formas dimensionales que se formaron en lo alto de ese lugar…

Fye o Yuui, o como quieran… se quedó con ambos brazos extendidos en dirección a que en minutos antes el moreno se encontraba, los bajó lentamente… aun arrodillado.

Kurogane se fue… para siempre.

Ashura sonrió mientras una esferita marrón desaparecía en su mano, gentilmente había ayudado al moreno a partir acelerando un poquito el cierre del portal dimensional… que gentil de su parte…

Sonrió más cuando vio el cuerpo de Yuui caer de lado, completamente agotado… derrotado…

Se acercó sin prisa… con una elegante sonrisa…

- conozco a personas que se alegrarán de verte, Yuui

- …

- y a muchas otras más que esperan con ansias tu ejecución

- …

- ¿qué? ¿Ya estás muerto?- se encontraba a su lado, de pie, mirando el inerte cuerpo del rubio que ahora estaba hecho un desastre, su traje antes blanco ahora era cubierto en mayoría por el color carmín, también parte de sus cabellos que, ahora que se encontraba suelto, Ashura notó que efectivamente habían crecido.

- …- un leve sollozo lo delató.

- ya me parecía, matarte no es tarea fácil pero de eso nos encargaremos después… ahora dime- se arrodillo para que el rubio pudiese oírle mejor- ¿qué fue lo que le pediste?

- …

- Yuui…

- …- comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Yuui…

- …- hubiese querido matar ahí mismo a ese sujeto, pero su cuerpo apenas cumplía con la orden de respirar.

- … Yuui…

- … Kuro… Kurotan…

- ¿?- con ese suave murmullo, el rubio quedó inconsciente.

El silencio reinó en el lugar que por puro milagro aun se mantenía en pié, Ashura se incorporó viendo todo el desastre causado, por último miró el cielo nocturno y sintió el frío de la noche…

- Sea lo que sea… el momento del juicio ha llegado… Yuui

**End Flash Back**

¿Esta vez, hice lo correcto? ¿No me equivoqué como otras veces?... Kurogane… Todos los errores que cometí ¿Desaparecerán una vez que me haya ido?

…

…

… tengo la vaga esperanza de que así sea, así como tengo la vaga esperanza de que cumplas mi último deseo… por favor, solo quiero eso y nada más… aunque después de muerto ¿quién me asegura que lo cumplirás?

… en verdad soy un completo idiota…

Si hay algo bueno que debo sacar de todo esto, es que te liberé de ser mi presa, ya no me alimentaré más de tu sangre y no tendrás que estar más al pendiente de mi

…

Pero… eso me pone muy triste… je, no tenía idea de lo egoísta que podía ser…

¿Está bien ser egoísta con la persona que te gusta? ¿Está bien obligarla a estar a tu lado? ¿Está bien quitar la felicidad de una persona para obtener un poco de felicidad propia?

¿Tú qué opinas, Kurotan?

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Y he ahí el 2º capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Por favor, háganmelo saber ¿sí? ^0^ nos leemos…


	3. Y el tiempo pasa y llega y se va

Aquí el 3º capítulo, lamento haber tardado, otra cosita, responderé todos sus comentarios, me dieron consejos para mejorar y todo ¡gracias ^0^!... etoo… lamento si no hice eso T0T ¡tengan piedad, la U no deja tener tiempo libre, mucho menos vida social!... ejem, ahora al capítulo ^^U

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

Observaba el reloj, nervioso, ansioso, y tal vez asustado... tal vez...

- su majestad

Uno de los consejeros entró al enorme salón, sacándolo de su ensoñación

- su majestad, estamos listos

- bien, traigan al prisionero

- sí su majestad

El hombre se retiró tan silenciosamente como había entrado, mientras tanto, Ashura llamó a uno de los guardias

- ¿en qué puedo servirle, su majestad?

- ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

- sí, su majestad, hice todo lo que ordenó

- perfecto, ahora, si no quieres perder tu cabeza, guardarás el secreto hasta llegada tu muerte

- sí, su majestad

El guardia se retiró, sin levantar la vista, eso era obvio, nadie debía mirar directamente al rey, el único que lo hacía era... era...

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, todo terminaría dentro de poco, no había vuelta atrás, era imposible retroceder... imposible...

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

- ¿no dijo nada?

- nada, tan solo que llevamos al prisionero a la sala de ejecución

- ... que imprudente, debemos velar por la seguridad del rey

- sí, los poderes de ese chico son de temer, no podemos arriesgarnos

- entonces, estamos de acuerdo, señores

- sí

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

Abrieron la puerta, el rubio lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj, faltaba como cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿quién era ahora? Dudaba mucho que sea Ashura.

Pronto entendió el asunto, al ver a varios guerreros del rey entrar en la habitación.

Se levantó lentamente, los miró de frente.

- ¿tenéis miedo de que pueda escapar? O ¿tenéis miedo de que no pueda morir?

Ninguno respondió, tan solo prepararon sus armas y comenzaron a acercársele...

Fye no retrocedió... se preparó para pelear, aunque sabía que en el estado en que estaba no le iba a ir muy bien...

Habían venido a desgastarlo, para que muera más rápido en la ejecución...

La pelea comenzó...

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

_No tengo idea de lo que quiero en estos momentos..._

_Una parte de mi, desea verte sufrir, llorar, suplicar, rogar... y verte morir en una muerta lenta y muy dolorosa_

_Pero..._

_Otra parte de mi, desea volver a abrazarte como cuando eras un niño pequeño, que se escurría por las pasillos del castillo para poder llegar a mi habitación cada vez que tenía una pesadilla o caía una horrenda tormenta de nieve..._

_¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Yuui?_

_¿Por qué no pudo ser?_

_¿En qué me equivoqué? O... ¿acaso el que estaba equivocado eras tú?_

_Ahora, paseando por los jardines del palacio, recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, riendo, jugando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro... los dos nada más, no importaba nada más..._

_Vi que el tiempo transcurría y tú creciste, cada día eras más hermoso que el día anterior..._

_Y cada día te amaba un poco más... hasta el punto de creer que enloquecería por completo..._

_¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Yuui?_

_¿Por qué no pudo ser?_

_¿En qué me equivoqué? O... ¿acaso el que estaba equivocado eras tú?_

_Luego llegó ese fatídico día..._

_El día de tu traición..._

_Cobarde... sabías que de todas las personas en el reino, tú eras el único al que era incapaz de dañar, de lastimar..._

_Primero fueron los ancianos del consejo los que murieron por tu mano..._

_Luego los guardias imperiales..._

_Y cuando nos enfrentamos tú y yo..._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Esa es la versión que todo el reino sabe, al menos, los que sobrevivieron a mi locura... lo siento, no sé porque lo hice, quizá la posición de rey me importa más de lo que imagino, o quizá sea el simple hecho de sucumbir al deseo de verte destruido, ambos lo sabemos Yuui, no podemos estar ambos en un mismo mundo..._

_No puede haber dos fuerzas como las nuestras juntas, dos magos poderosos no pueden coexistir en un mundo ni en otros... o eres tú o soy yo..._

_Todo se resolvió cuando vi tus poderes reducidos a la mitad, ya no eras un mago poderoso, pero eso no te salvaba de ser un traidor..._

_Y un traidor debe pagar... _

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

Entrada la tarde se preparaba con cuidado el lugar de ejecución, se recogieron maderos secos y pajas para colocarlas alrededor del pilar que, al transcurrir los años, aun mantenía las horrendas marcas negruzcas de antiguas ejecuciones. Todo Celes sabía que la hoguera era destinada para los peores criminales, en todo ese tiempo, solo cuatro personas conocieron ese fatal destino, Fye (Yuui) sería la quinta.

¿Por qué la hoguera? ¿Por qué ese tipo de ejecución?... fácil... no hay nada más temido para un mago, que el fuego...

Las personas escucharon las campanas que repicaban, el sutil sonido señalaba que el momento había llegado, los negocios se cerraron, poco a poco el gentío comenzó a reunirse para dirigirse a palacio, el pilar estaba ubicado en uno de los patios internos, los niños pequeños eran impulsados por su curiosidad mientras las madres intentaban que no se alejen demasiado, lo mayores solo se dedicaban a sacar conclusiones sobre la persona que sería ejecutada, según ellos, debía tratarse de una escoria que no merecía lágrimas o compasión.

"Su nombre es Fye D. Flourite"

Los que escucharon su nombre, sobre todo los mayores, abrieron los ojos de pura sorpresa.

"¿qué no era el nombre del consorte del Rey?"

"quién sabe, amigo mío, quién sabe"

Era mejor ignorar algunos temas.

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

Despertó gracias al agua fría que recibió sin cuidado alguno...

"prepárate, ya es hora"

...

El guardia cogió un saco pequeño y lo arrojo a sus pies...

"ponte eso, es la última prenda que llevarás, se agradecido al saber que el Rey ordeno que te la coloques, debes esconder esas horribles cicatrices y esa ropa hecha trizas... tienes cinco minutos"

Salió dando un portazo.

El rubio observó la ropa que le dieron ¿cicatrices? Cuando miró su cuerpo entendió a que se refería, estaba tardando mucho más en cicatrizar, tal vez sea porque no comió y le faltan fuerzas... eso debe ser. Con calma, comenzó a cambiarse; después de todo, su ropa estaba hecha tiras, la pelea le costó demasiado... lograron desgastarlo, aunque debía sentirse orgulloso por haber matado a uno o dos, no recuerda bien cuantos.

Su ropa consistía en pantalones blancos y una simple túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos cuantos detalles bordados en el cuello y las mangas, nada llamativo... no llevaba zapatos... total, caminaría descalzo ¿qué diferencia haría aquello?

"¿mi parche?"

Se percató que no llevaba el parche negro ¿se le cayó en la pelea? Sus cabellos no tenían agarre alguno, así que caían libremente sobre sus hombros, cabello que alguna vez era brillante y sedoso, ahora solo quedaba una cabellera opaca y descuidada; aun así, se peinó los cabellos con sus dedos, al menos para desenredarlo un poco.

"tendré que improvisar"

De lo que quedaba de su otra ropa, sacó un trozo de tela y vio que sea del ancho de su antiguo parche, luego se lo colocó, por suerte era del tamaño correcto, aunque no sabía por qué tantas molestias, de todos modos moriría dentro de poco. Cuando se miró al espejo, notó que había adelgazado más y estaba pálido como papel, su boca la sentía seca y se moría de sueño, con la ropa puesta, parecía más un fantasma que un ser... ¿humano, mago, vampiro?

"no creo... que vaya a necesitar un parche nuevo"

La puerta se abrió de golpe... entraron varios guardias y junto con ellos unos cuantos miembros del consejo... uno de los ancianos habló...

"Es hora"

El rubio sintió que su sangre se congelaba...

{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}

Bien, ahí acaba por el momento, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar los comentarios ¿vale? Nos leemos, cha~u…


End file.
